1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a display device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to an analogue-drive active matrix type organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electro luminescence display device (referred to as an EL display device hereinafter) which uses organic electro luminescence elements has been attracting attentions as a next-generation flat display device which replaces a CRT and a liquid crystal display device.
The EL display device has, compared to a currently available flat display device such as a liquid crystal display device, advantageous features including (1) a voltage necessary for emission of light is 10V or less and hence, the power consumption can be reduced, (2) the EL display device is of a self-luminous type and hence, a backlight is unnecessary, (3) the vacuum structure required by a plasma display device which is also of a self-luminous type is no more necessary and hence, the EL display device can be easily made light weighted and thin, and (4) the response time is short, that is, several μ seconds and a viewing angle is wide, that is, 170 degrees or more.
As a representative driving method of such an EL display device, an analogue type driving method (see following patent literature 1) or a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) type driving method (see following patent literature 2) are known.
Here, as the prior art literatures relevant to the present invention, followings are named.
[Patent literature 1].                JP-A-8-241048        
[Patent literature 2]                JP-A-2002-108285        